


Partners In Love

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: AUs thats what I do, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Highschool AU, dont ask, happy valentines day, i still think love is dead but these people dont, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Mahendra and Avantika are partners in biology lab........ and some things are just meant to be!





	Partners In Love

_Dear Avantika,_

_We don’t really know each other but we do sit next to each other in the biology lab. Which you might have noticed, I mean, you’ve obviously noticed it, we sit right next to each other and you notice a lot of stuff you’re like **really** smart, too. _

_Ya, so, we don’t really talk to each other a lot but I’ve seen you hang out with your friends and from what I’ve seen you’re a wonderful person. And there was that one time I forgot to bring lunch and I was really hungry and then you brought me a rosemilk. That was incredibly sweet and nice of you. And I think it says a lot about you that you were willing to go out of your way and buy a guy you barely talk to a drink cause he was hungry._

_I don’t know if you own a calendar, but if you have one and you take a look at it you’ll notice that valentine’s day is around the corner. And yes, I know that valentine’s day is all fake and it’s all just a big corporate scam. But, the feeling is real isn’t it ? I mean, isn’t it the one day when the universe gives us the sign and the courage to take a risk and go after who we want. Maybe this whole day is fake, but so is life, isn’t it ?_

_There is no great meaning to all this than being born and dying. Then there is the stuff in middle. That’s where you make the most out of. So, if this evil corporate money making day leads to a few more smiles and a few more hearts coming together then it’s not **that** evil is it ?_

_I mean, you’d definitely know all this cause you’re just that smart. Smart and kind. And pretty. Man, you’re like really beautiful. Like super gorgeous. You’re like a work of art. I look at you and I can be sure that God took time crafting you. All flawless and everything. I mean, you are not perfect but even your flaws are flawless, you get me ?!_

_What I’m trying to say is, valentine’s day is around the corner. So, what do you think of you, me, and a dining table in the middle ? Personally, I think it’s a great idea, I think you should say yes._

_Loving you since you got me an A grade in Biology lab,  
Mahendra Baahubali._

He took a long look at the offending piece of paper. Read it once and fixed a few mistakes. Read it once more and fixed even more mistakes.

This was it. He was really going to give her this letter. Tell her how he feels about her and hope that she doesn’t shred the letter to pieces and stab him through the heart with a piece of stick. She did have a reputation of being _slightly_ violent in school.

Mahendra let out another sigh. He has been doing this all day. And it was getting nowhere.

He rumpled the paper in his hand and sighed _yet again_. Who was he kidding ? He was never going to give her that letter. Love was truly dead.

* * *

 

Avantika’s thumb danced across her phone, not typing anything. She locked the screen and turned it back on again.

“Let’s do this.”

She murmured the little encouragement to herself and tried again.  

_Hi_

_you free on the 14 th ??_

_there is this new Filli café on my street_

_heard that you really wanted to try that place_

_wanna go there ??_

_together ??_

_…… as in a date ??_

_OH WAIT_

_this is Avantika_

_from bio lab_

_lmk about your answer_

_cool_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far in fic. Congratulations. Would you like to leave a comment ? Please ? Thank you


End file.
